It's Only Child's Play
by Elle-Vee16
Summary: Severus and Lily play a little game of Truth or Dare the summer before their fifth year.  For young Sev, everything goes better than expected.  Light and fluffy little one-shot :B


"Sev, I'm _bored,_" moaned Lily Evans as she rolled over in the cool grass to face her companion. For a moment, all her friend did was keep his gaze locked on the sky above them, then he turned his head to face her.

"I know, Lily," Severus Snape said. "You've told me that several times already." Lily huffed and sat up, raising a hand to her head to shake the bits of grass from her tangled red hair. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she rested her head in her arms and pouted.

"Suggest something, why don't you?" She teased.

"I've got nothing. Did you finish that goblin essay for Professor Binns?"

Lily groaned. "I don't want to talk about school, Sev! We're on holiday. We've still got a whole month to worry about goblin essays." Severus didn't say anything, so Lily went back to moping about the lack of things to do. Behind them, children shouted delightedly as they played and rough-housed on the playground. Lily felt slightly jealous that she couldn't join in; she figured Severus would probably think it immature of her to go and start swinging around on a jungle-gym. After all, she was fourteen now, not seven. Still...there was absolutely _nothing_ to do. Lily didn't want to go to her house; Petunia was there and she had been especially hateful to Lily as of late. And Lily knew Severus would _never_ want her inside his own home - apparently his parents fought something awful.

Heaving a mighty sigh, Lily plucked a blade of grass from the ground and slowly ripped it to pieces as Severus watched, smirking a bit. She caught his eye, smirked back, and threw the grass pieces at him.

"Hey!" He protested, sitting up at once and shaking the bits of green from his long black hair.

"C'mon, Sev, we've got to do _something!_" Lily exclaimed. "We can't just sit here for the rest of the summer!" She dug the heels of her hands into the ground and leaned back. Face bathed in the sunlight, Lily thought very hard, hoping for an idea to come.

And come it did.

"I know!" She said, sitting up again. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Severus stared at her blankly. Lily's face fell.

"You...you've never played Truth or Dare?" She asked. Severus shook his head. "Oh, well, it's quite simple, really!" Lily said cheerily. "Basically, I'll ask you, 'Truth or Dare?' And you pick one. If you pick Truth, I'll ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. If you pick Dare, then I'll dare you to do something and you have to do it - _no matter what. _Then, you have to ask me! Get it?"

Severus nodded. "Alright, I suppose we can give it a go."

"Excellent! I'll go first. Sev, Truth or Dare?"

Not feeling entirely brave enough for a dare - God only knew what Lily was capable of suggesting - Severus played it safe. "Truth."

Lily grinned. "Hmm...Severus Snape. Do you _like_ anyone?"

Severus was quiet for a moment, Lily noticed. She could almost see the cogs working inside his head. He was going to lie, she knew it! "Remember to answer truthfully, Sev," she sing-songed.

"Alright, _fine,_ I like someone," he grumbled. Lily's eyes grew very wide and she grabbed his arm.

"Who?" She demanded, her voice hushed and excited.

"I'm not telling you!" He said, turning away. "You've already asked me a question, and I've answered with the truth, and so now it's my turn." Lily began to pout again; Severus ignored her. "Truth or Dare, Lily?"

Lily smirked, a brave glint in her eye. "Dare."

Severus smirked and stood up, looking around. Lily stood too, trying to follow his gaze. "All right," said Severus. "Here's what you're going to do. Close your eyes."

"Severus Tobias Snape, if you make me eat anything disgusting, I _swear_ I'll hex you!" Lily warned, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Relax, I'd never make you do that," he assured her. Lily felt him put his hands on her shoulders. "Now," he said, "I'm going to spin you around. When you've stopped spinning, open your eyes. I dare you to kiss the first person you see."

"You're wicked," said Lily, grinning deviously.

"Perhaps," said Severus innocently. "Oh well. Ready?" Keeping a firm hold on her to make sure she didn't topple over, Severus began to spin her around. She turned in seven full circles before he finally decided she'd get too dizzy if she kept going. Taking hold of her tightly, he stopped her from moving anymore. "There," he said. "Open your eyes."

Lily uncovered her eyes and found herself looking into her friend's eyes, dark as night itself.

"Severus Snape, you did that on purpose!" Lily exclaimed, whacking him on the arm.

"Did not," Severus objected. "A dare is a dare, Lily Evans."

Looking left and right, Lily leaned in close to him. "You Slytherins are far too cunning for your own good, you know," she said.

"Come on now, little Gryffindor, have courage!" Severus said softly, smirking at her.

Heart fluttering, Lily kept her eyes locked to his and put her arms around his neck. Then, shutting her eyes tight, she closed the distance between them in a kiss. It lasted for three whole seconds. Lily pulled away, giggled a bit at the awed expression on Severus's face, and took a step back.

"Look at the time!" She said, her voice high and odd-sounding. "I really _must_ be going, Mum's probably wondering where I've run off to! Later, Sev!" She gave him a wink and wiggled her fingers at him before running back in the direction of her house, curtain of red hair flying out behind her like a cape.

Severus sat back down on the ground, his pale face burning and redder than cherries. _I can't believe that actually worked, _he thought. For a moment, he wondered if it was wrong of him to plan that perfect moment, but quickly shook such thoughts from his mind. It was, after all, only child's play.


End file.
